1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an adjustable electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus having internal components and the component scale adjusting device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The features of portability and convenience are more and more important to consumer electronic products. In addition to the functions of electronic products, slimness and lightweight are chief considerations of consumers. Therefore, how to provide an electronic product satisfying the requirements of portability and practicality has become a focus of consideration to research and development engineers.
The notebook computer is taken for example. Currently, many manufacturers are engaged in the development and production of small-scaled screen products so as to meet consumers' requirements of slimness, lightweight, and compactness. Due to the limitation of the electronic product size, some of the keyboards must be contracted to be received in the electronic product. The contracted keyboard causes inconvenience to the user. The concept of interval-adjustable keyboard is thus provided to resolve the above problem of inconvenience. According to the traditional interval-adjustable keyboard, the intervals between keys are re-arranged, and the keyboard is received in the body of the electronic product by means of alternating arrangement. As for the methods lack of linked mechanism, the keyboard is expanded or folded up manually, not only causing inconvenience to the user but also easily resulting in damage due to incorrect operation